


Howl at the Moon

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley is a bit of a douche, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Hurt No Comfort, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, but not as big of a douche as Metadouche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley always took pride in his silver tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl at the Moon

Open your eyes

even if the horrors of what you witness

carve you into a stone replica for eternity

You can't resist the temptation

Open your eyes

and let the guilt you've been chewing on

consume your conscience instead

You can taste freedom in the after taste of sin

Open your eyes

 _I never lied to you_ , that wouldn't be proper deal etiquette

Can you hear now, the sound of your soul

making it's final transformation from broken to twisted?

Can you hear the adrenaline of cold blood pumping through your veins?

Open your eyes

 _Feel what I feel_ \- what do you have for show and tell?

A gruff man's flask taking the place of your own?

A young boy and his mother - a temporary home

A brother you didn't know better and a sister you never wanted

A young prophet and a woman who's now haunted

Two brave females who died trying to open a door

One little angel who's seen too many wars

A brother who would rather deal with me than you

A mother holding her eldest son...oh I'm sorry, was that too soon?

Open your eyes darling

Let's go take a howl at the moon

 

 

(gg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
